Online end users are storing an increasing amount of data in the cloud. In response to the demand for cloud resources, a number of cloud storage providers have come into existence. Typically, a cloud storage provider allows an end user to establish one or more accounts. The end user is then able to access these accounts in order to store data. For a variety of reasons, an end user may establish accounts with multiple cloud storage providers, or, alternatively, establish multiple accounts with a single cloud storage provider. For example, cloud storage providers often place an upper limit on the amount of cloud storage that a single end user account may utilize. Thus, if an end user requires more data than a single cloud storage provider allows the end user to store, the end user must then establish additional accounts to accommodate those storage requirements. As another example, some end users may want to organize their data according to personal preferences. For example, an end user may store sensitive data at a cloud storage provider that the end user perceives as providing heightened data security, while the end user stores less sensitive data at other less secure cloud storage providers.
Storing data at multiple cloud storage providers (or on multiple accounts with the same cloud storage provider) presents data management issues. An end user who stores data in this manner must maintain and use different login credentials in order to access all of his or her data that is stored in the cloud. Further, the end user lacks a single, central place from which to view and manage all of this data in a holistic manner. For example, an end user may maintain a database at a cloud storage provider that eventually exceeds the storage limits of that provider. Without a central point from which to manage data storage in the cloud, the end user must search through several cloud storage accounts in order to locate an account on a cloud storage provider that can accommodate the user's storage needs. Once such an account is located, the end user needs to perform the time-consuming steps of downloading data from the previous cloud storage provider and uploading that data to the new cloud storage provider.